This invention relates to low friction apparel and methods for producing same, wherein apparel is defined as clothing, footwear, fabrics, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to low friction apparel which incorporates fabrics or chemicals having a low coefficient of friction either overall or in specific areas of the apparel that will minimize the development of blisters, callouses, and irritation of an apparel wearer's body surface. The invention also includes methods for producing the low friction apparel and methods for using a low friction material to reduce the coefficient of friction of a finished article of apparel or the like to reduce irritation.
This invention further relates to apparel with a low friction outer surface and methods for producing same. More particularly, the invention relates to apparel with a low friction outer surface which incorporates fabrics or chemicals having a low coefficient of friction either overall or in specific areas of the outer surface of the apparel, such that a low friction surface will presented on the exterior surface of the apparel. The invention also includes methods for producing the apparel with a low friction outer surface and methods for using a low friction material to reduce the coefficient of friction of the exterior of a finished article of apparel or the like.
Apparel is made out of many materials, natural and man-made. They include cotton, wool, silk, linen, leather, vinyl, nylon-polyamides and polyamide co-polymers, LYCRA SPANDEX.TM. in different filament configurations, orlon polyvinylidene fluoride, such as KYNAR.TM., polyester, for example, polyethylene terepthalate, glycol modified polyesters, such as PETG, KODURA.TM., rayon, orlon cellulosic fiber blends, and the like, as well as blends of the above.
Of course, apparel, either directly or indirectly, contacts the body surface of the wearer. The movement of the wearer causes frictional contact between the wearer's body surface and the apparel. This frictional contact can cause irritation, blisters, and callouses. This frictional contact is particularly a problem in sporting apparel wherein the formation of irritations, blisters, and callouses is exacerbated by the rapid and/or repetitious body movements related to the particular activity. Additionally, it is noted that most apparel has specific areas of high body surface/apparel contact which produces a majority of the irritations, blisters, and callouses.
Furthermore, the outer surface of apparel contacts external objects and surfaces such as walls, floors, furniture, and other pieces of apparel (worn by others or by the wearer). The movement of the wearer causes frictional contact between the wearer's apparel and the external objects and surfaces. This frictional contact can be, at times, be very undesirable. In general, frictional contact of any object with air, water, or solid surfaces slows or brings a moving object to a stop (or, in the case of a falling object, to terminal velocity). This frictional contact is particularly a problem in sports where a participant's bodily momentum is brought to an abrupt or sliding halt. If the bodily momentum could be dissipated such as in a sliding motion, injuries which occur in these sports could be minimized.
Another situation where frictional contact can be very undesirable, is in body contact sports. In sports which require a player to grip or tackle an opposing player, it would be advantageous to the opposing player to wear apparel which is difficult to grip. Additionally, in sports where players (either opposing players or team members) make bodily contact, it would be advantageous to minimize the effect of pushing and jostling of contact (i.e. bumping, pushing, etc.) during play.
Another situation where frictional contact can be very undesirable, is in high speed sports and sports where the difference between winning and losing is determined in fractions of a second. In these sports, any speed or momentum lost to friction can mean the difference between winning and losing.
It would be highly desirable to have apparel which has an overall low coefficient of friction or which has material having a low coefficient of friction in areas of high body surface/apparel contact such that irritations, blisters, and callouses are avoided or minimized.
It would also be highly desirable to have apparel which has an overall low coefficient of friction or which has material having a low coefficient of friction in areas of high apparel outer surface/external object contact such that frictional contact is minimized.